Lucina's hopes
by RaionNoChi
Summary: Lucina has just arrived to the Smash Mansion, but everyone ignores her, because she is a clone. Will she find hope to help her in supporting those heavy days in the Smash mansion?
1. Chapter 1

**A short story, because I didn't have time to continue my other story. Please enjoy! I'm French so I hope my English is not bad.**

Lucina and Robin were in front of the Smash Mansion. They were invited by Master Hand to join the next Super Smash Brother.

"A little scare?" asked Robin looking at Lucina.

"Yeah…a little. We're going to meet other people coming from different world. I'm a little scare, but I'm also excited." responded Lucina

"Don't worry, everything we'll be fine." Robin putted his hand on Lucina's shoulder.

They entered the mansion, and two people were waiting for them. Lucina and Robin immediately recognized one of them.

"Hello you two!" Said Captain Falcon

"You are the guy who attacks us."Lucina took her sword out.

"Please, calm down!" Said the blonde girl, next to him.  
"I'm princess Peach. I was chosen to present, the newcomer to everyone. Sorry for Captain Falcon, but Master Hand send him to your world, for testing your strength."

"For a test, he was really hard, even Chrom was defeated" said Robin.

"That how Master Hand work, and take this card, it will help you finding your room." said Peach  
Lucina and Robin took the card.  
"Now, if you please follow me. I'm going to introduce you to everyone."

Robin and Lucina follow Peach. They arrived in front a wise door, a lot of voices were coming from behind the door. Peach opened the door, everyone stopped talking, and stared at Lucina and Robin, a little red man approached them.

"Welcome to the Smash mansion. I'm Mario, one of the oldest characters of the Smash Mansion." said the red man

Everyone greeted them.

"Did we have to introduced our self?" asked Robin

"No, we already know who you are, and your moveset too. I would like to fight you, Robin. You're moveset is really interesting." said Mario

Other people gathered around Robin asking for a fight, Lucina was pushed away. No one asked her about a fight. _Why everyone only want to fight Robin? _A young man with blue hair approached her.

"Prince Marth" yelled Lucina

Everyone looked at them.

"You must be my new clone" said the blue man.

"Clone! What do you mean?" asked Lucina

"You're a clone, someone who fight the same way like someone else" responded Marth

"I know the definition, but it's impossible, how two different people, can fight the same way." asked Lucina

"We're coming from the same world, and if we look at each other, we are the same, but you're female." explained Marth

"Okay… what the point of invited two people who fight the same way, in this mansion?" asked Lucina.

"Well… It's because of the test." responded a voice.

Lucina face the green man, who responded to her question.

"You mean when I success the test?" asked Lucina

"No, actually, the test was for Chrom and Robin, you were not a part of It." responded Link

"So…Why I am here?" asked Lucina

"Because, Chrom failed the test, and Master Hand wanted to recruit two other fire emblem character for this new super smash brother, he decided to invited you, since he know you fight just like Marth, you will pass just like another clone in the mansion, and plus if Robin didn't come to help you, you will never survive to the test." said Link

Lucina was in rage_. I was invited just because of the failed of my father. No! I'm not a clone and I will prove it._ Lucina walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Robin

"I need to be alone." said Lucina, and she left the room.

Lucina checked her card._ Room 4._ She decided to checked her room, when she arrived in front of her room, a little scanner was in front of the door. She putted her hand on the scanner, after confirming her identity the door opened. _Looks like only me can enter my room._ Lucina entered the room was separated in two, on the left there was a white royal bed with a strange symbol._ Three golden triangle._ On the right, there was another royal bed, but it was blue with a symbol of a sword._ Must be my bed. I got a roommate, I wonder who it is._ Lucina fell on her bed._ I'm not a clone, and I will prove it, even if I have to change my fighting style._ Lucina decided to go to the training room. She trained herself, hours and hours passed, she continued to train herself, until her two legs, can't hold her anymore. She fell on the floor, and she saw a helping hand, she took it, and stood up, in front of her was a brown lady.

"Good evening. I'm Zelda, your roommate." said the brown lady.

"Oh! I'm Lucina, nice to meet you. Are you watching me for a long time?" asked Lucina.

"2 hours, I heard something coming from the training room, I saw you, and I decided to not disturb you in your training." responded Zelda.

"It's already that late." said Lucina.

"Don't worry, but why are you training, when I look at your moveset, you're really are strong." asked Zelda.

"Well my moveset, is too close from Marth, and everyone said that I'm a clone, and I want to prove them that I'm not a clone!" said Lucina

"I think you're more like a semi-clone." said Zelda

"Semi-clone?" asked Lucina.

"You fight like Marth, but you have yourown personality, you're not thinking like him, and I'm sure you like thing that Marth must hate." Responded Zelda

"Clone or Semi-clone, everyone considered me as a clone, and they don't care about me." Said Lucina

"Stop thinking about them, think about yourself, you are ready to change yourself, only because of them. If you want to prove yourself fight for yourself not them." explained Zelda.

Lucina was surprise._ She's…different, and she's right, I have to fight for myself, and prove them, that even if we are clone or semi-clone, we can be stronger than the original._

"Thank you, Zelda."Lucina smile, she finally find someone who will help her.

Suddenly the door opened and a giant turtle entered.

"Hello you two!" yelled the turtle.

"Bowser, what are you doing here?" asked Zelda

"I heard you two talking, and I decided to join the conversation." responded Bowser  
He noticed Lucina.  
"You're Marth's clone."

"Yeah… I'm Lucina" responded Lucina

"Are you going to fight?" asked Bowser

"No, I'm here to cheer up Lucina" responded Zelda

"Boring! Hey, the clone do you want to fight me?" asked Bowser, looking at Lucina.

"I got a name" said Lucina

"Yeah I know, but you're a clone, if you want me to call you by your name, let's fight!" yelled Bowser

Zelda moved back, and looked at them, taking their position.

"Let's make a deal. If you touch me, I will called you by your name, but if you don't touch me, you will have to call me 'King Bowser' and I will continue to call you 'clone'" explained Bowser.

"I accept. "responded Lucina

The fight begin, Lucina immediately saw that Bowser easily dodged her attack._ I have to get faster and faster._ She continue to attack until she find the opportunity to touch him. _Got you._ Lucina immediately moved her sword toward his legs and hit his right leg. Bowser jumped back, looked at his leg, and laughed._ Why is he laughing?_

_"_That the spirit, Lucina!" yelled Bowser  
_for someone, who lose a deal he's really happy.  
_" You were able to touch me, that prove that you're not fully like Marth."

"But everyone said that my moveset is the same as Marth, so… What do you mean?" asked Lucina.

"Your moveset is close to Marth, but the way you use your sword is different, and you're faster than him, Marth wouldn't have been able to touch my leg." explained Bowser

"Wait, you mean, that your challenge me, just to prove that I'm different." asked Lucina.

"Yes, I did this just for that, and I can't resist to help a sad woman." said Bowser

Zelda walked next to Lucina, and whispered to her  
"The truth is, that Peach still doesn't love him, so he tried to seduce every woman, for making Peach jealous." Zelda and Lucina chuckled

"Robusto is still open, you two want a coffee?" asked Bowser.

"Okay, I accept the offer." responded Zelda.

"I never drink coffee, before." said Lucina.

"Then let's go, Robusto is the best for making coffee." said Bowser

The three of them, went to Robusto's place, when they entered Bowser yelled  
"A table for three, Robusto!"

Robusto showed them a table and they all sat down, two minutes later, Robusto arrived with three coffees.  
"The same for Zelda and Bowser, for you Lucina, a special one, and don't worry it's not a copy of Marth's coffee." Robusto returned behind the bar.

"Robusto know everything, and no one know how he do that, don't worry about your coffee, Robusto know what you like, and dislike. You will normally love your coffee." explained Zelda

Lucina tasted her coffee  
"It's delicious!"

"Robusto is the best." said Bowser

"You know, Lucina it would be hard to live in the Smash Mansion at the beginning, but if you have problem, I'm here to help, and plus between women and roommate we have to help each other." said Zelda

"I'm here too" said Bowser

Lucina and Zelda looked at each other and laughed

"What?!" asked Bowser

"Nothing!" said Zelda and Lucina together.

Lucina looked at Zelda and Bowser.  
"Thank you, maybe those days in the Smash Mansion will be more fun, with both of you."

Zelda and Bowser smiled, they continued to discuss until they were all had forgotten all her problems.

_I'm not alone anymore, as long I got people around me, to support me, I will continue to fight._

**Hope your enjoy! Please review and checked my other story. If you want me to continue this story just ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, never thought I will have to continue this story, so I have to find something, but I'm really happy that people like my story. OH yeah! Maybe I should say why I choose Zelda and Bowser, Zelda is my main character in brawl and melee. Bowser, because is my favorite character in Mario's game. **

"Lucina wake up!" said a voice

Lucina opened her eyes, and saw Zelda.

"Good morning Zelda. Is something important happen?" asked Lucina

"Well… since what happen yesterday, you haven't visited the Smash Mansion?" asked Zelda

"No, I only saw the training room and the meeting room" responded Lucina

"I will be your guide today, prepare yourself and let's go." said Zelda

"Thank you Zelda" said Lucina

Lucina prepared herself, when she finished they left the room, Bowser was waiting in the corridor.

"Good Morning! Sleep well?" asked Bowser

Lucina and Zelda both nodded.

"Were you waiting for us?" asked Zelda

"I was thinking that Lucina didn't visited the Smash Mansion yesterday, so I'm here as her guide." responded Bowser

"You got the same idea than Zelda, so you will be my second guide." said Lucina

"Okay then let's go." said Zelda  
They started to walked in the corridor.  
"Maybe you will present yourself to other people, but I think they all help Master Hand for the tournament."

"Tournament?" asked Lucina

"Master is doing a tournament when all smashers will be here, now we are 36, but it's not finish." responded Bowser

"How many people are going to arrive?" asked Lucina

"Only Master Hand knows, but for me I think Ness and Jigglypuff will come back since they are in the Smash Mansion from the beginning of his creation." said Bowser

"Ganondorf will maybe come back too, since like you he's the bad guy of my world." added Zelda

"Falco too, since he is with us since melee." added Bowser

"I don't know these guys." said Lucina

"Sorry Lucina, we'll explain everything." said Zelda

Bowser and Zelda talked about every people they met since the creation of the Smash Mansion, and they arrived in front of the door of the training room.

"Roy was Marth's first clone." Said lucina

"Yeah, some people think it's because of Marth than Roy wasn't in Brawl." explained Bowser

"I see" said Lucina

"Look two people are in the training room." said Zelda

When they opened the door, a woman immediately arrived in front of them.

"Are you here for a special training?" said the lady

"No, were here to show the place to Lucina" responded Bowser

"You are one of the newcomers from yesterday. I'm Wii fit trainer, but you can call me Phi." Said the lady

"If you want to train yourself ask her. She's… how can I put this? She like her job." said Zelda

"Talking about training, Bowser you should come to train yourself with me, you have to lose some weight." Said Wii Fit trainer

"I'm not fat, my shell is just big." Responded Bowser

Bowser and Wii Fit trainer started to argue, Zelda tried to calm them, Lucina just watched, and she suddenly noticed a blue creature. The blue creature was meditating in a corner of the room. Lucina walked toward him.

"Hello I'm Lucina." Said Lucina

The blue creature remained silent. Lucina bent to face him, and suddenly the blue creature opened his eyes, and Lucina fell back.

"I'm sorry if I scare you. I'm Lucario."  
Lucario helped Lucina to stood up  
"It's strange" said Lucario

"What do you mean?" asked Lucina

"You look like him, but your aura is different." responded Lucario.

"Aura?" asked Lucina

"That why I opened my eyes, because, at first I was thinking it was Marth, but when I noticed that they were different. I was wondering who was in front of me." explained Lucario

"Okay I got this, but you didn't respond to my question." said Lucina

"I'm sorry. An aura is your essence of life, with that I can know everything about you, and I can read mind too." explained Lucario

"I see. Okay two shows my aura?  
What's the different between my aura and Marth's aura?" asked Lucina

"I can sense a lot of sadness, pain, but your aura is still warm, so for me you a trusty person. Marth's aura is not warm, she's cold. Do you want to know, what the first thing he said to me? Lucario asked

Lucina nodded

"He said thathe can't support that a pokemon like me, carries the same color as him." Said lucario

"That's rude. What's a pokemon?" asked Lucina

"It's hard to explain, but you can say it's the name of my race." responded Lucario

"I see. I think, I will regroup with my friends and continue to visit the Smash Mansion. I'm sorry if I interrupted your meditation." said Lucina

"Don't worry, it was a pleasure to talk with you." said Lucario

Lucina walked toward her two friends, and stopped.  
"You know, blue is good on you." said Lucina

She saw Lucario's smile, and she left the room. Bowser was still angry, because of Phi. They continued to visit the Smash Mansion. There was an infirmary, restaurant, cafeteria, a game room…. They didn't saw a lot of people when they were visiting. They were all helping Master Hand. They finally stopped in front of a door.

"Okay, it's my favorite place here in the Smash Mansion." Said Zelda

She opened the door, and they arrived in a giant park.

"It's beautiful!" said Lucina

"Yeah, it's really calm. It's perfect for taking a good nap." said Bowser

They started to walked. The park was really beautiful, there were a lot of trees, some benches, and even rivers were passing in the park. Lucina looked at the sky, no cloud at the horizon. It was already afternoon. They finally stopped near the fountain.

"Now, we can say that you have visited every place in the Smash Mansion" said Bowser

"Thank, you two." said Lucina

"Starting tomorrow, we will have to help the others for preparing the tournament." Said Bowser

"What are the rules of this tournament?" asked Lucina

"Only Master know." Said Zelda

"I see" sighed Lucina

"Miss Lucina!" yelled a voice

Suddenly a boy with wings arrived.

"I'm Pit, nice to meet you" said the boy

"Hello Pit! Got a message?" asked Bowser

"Why do you think I'm here, because I got a message to her?" asked Pit

"Since Palutena join the Smash Mansion, you always deliver message from her, and plus how do you know we were here?" Said Bowser

"Fine, you win. Palutena said that someone important to you is waiting at the Smash Mansion's entrance." admitted Pit

"Someone important to me?"asked Lucina  
_Wait, could it be…_

"If you please follow me." Responded Pit

They all follow Pit when they arrive, Lucina immediately run toward the person who was waiting for her.

"Morgan!" yelled Lucina  
Lucina embraced Morgan

"Who is she?" asked Zelda

Lucina released Morgan, and turned to face her friends.

"This is my little sister Morgan." Explained Lucina

"Little sister?! Are you sure? She looks like more like Robin." Said Bowser

"Well… Robin got a twin sister, and she married Chrom, and you know my story. It's the same for her too." Explained Lucina

"Hello everyone, I'm Morgan. I hope you are kind with my sister." Said Morgan  
Morgan run toward Lucina's friends, and she was fascinated by them.  
"You're so lucky Lucy. Did you have more friends like them?"

"Well I just arrived so I don't have a lot of friends. Master Hand didn't invite you to join the Smash Mansion, so how did you arrive here?" asked Lucina

"I have to train myself to become a good tactician. I asked Master Hand if I could come here and train myself with mother, but can you explain to me why the Master of this place is call 'Master Hand'? asked Morgan

"Because he's a giant floating hand." Responded Zelda

"Really! I want to see him!" yelled Morgan, with golden star in her eyes.

"Pit can you guide my sister to my mother?" asked Lucina

"Sure." responded Pit

"Bye bye Lucy!" yelled Morgan

"Good luck!" yelled Lucina

"Your sister is… special" said Zelda

"The 'good luck' was for Pit not her." Said Lucina

"Maybe Morgan will be a part of your Final Smash." said Bowser

"It would be funny." said Zelda

"I was right again" said a voice behind them  
They turned around to face a beautiful brown lady.  
"I'm Palutena, Nice to meet you"

"I'm Lucina, but what do you mean by 'you were right again' " asked lucina

"Like me, Palutena have the power to see in the future, but her powers are more powerful than mine." responded Zelda

"How can you have such power?" asked Lucina

"It's because, I'm a goddess." responded Palutena

"A goddess!?" yelled Lucina

"Yes, Master Hand invited me for this new smash brother, like you I'm a newcomer and I'm Pit's superior." said Palutena

"You're lucky that Palutena come to see you, because she always busy with her goddess work." explained Zelda

"That's why Pit is her messenger." Added Bowser

"As a god I have a lot of responsibility." said Palutena  
Suddenly Lucina bent her face. _Responsibility…  
_"I have to guide them, make sure nothing bad happen to my world, and I'm ready to do anything in my power to stop the darkness…"

"STOP LYING!" yelled Lucina  
Everyone looked at Lucina, they all remained silent. She finally realizes what she said.  
"I'm sorry… I just remembered that I have to tell something to Morgan."

Lucina run off. She wanted to be alone and went to the only place where she wanted to relax. She arrived at the park, it was evening. She walked toward a bench near the fountain. She sat down, and closed her eyes._ Palutena must be angry at me or maybe she's confused by what I said, but… god. _Her though were cut when she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes, and saw Bowser with Zelda. Zelda and Bowser sat down next to her.

"Can you explain to us why you say that to Palutena?" asked Bowser

Lucina remained silent.

"You can tell us. We're friend." Said Zelda

"Is she mad at me?" asked Lucina

"Well… No, I think she look into the future, and maybe she know the reason why you said that." Responded Zelda

"When she talk about god responsibility, It's just I can't believe her. In my world, my future, I can't believe that our god really want this. Everyone is dead." said Lucina

"In my world, we don't have god, but stars. They always help Mario, but not me." Said Bowser

"You're the bad guy, I don't think they will help you." said Zelda

"Yeah, but those stupid stars don't try to find a way to stop the war between the darkland and the mushroom kingdom, if I marry Peach, we will be able to unify our kingdoms, and to finally put a end to this stupid war." said Bowser

"Why you don't try to stop attacking them?" asked Lucina

"Even if I stop attacking them, they will always see us as enemies. The war started a long time ago, it's too late to stop it now." responded Bowser

"And what about you Zelda?" asked Lucina

"Well, I believe in my god, and actually my mark on my hand is the proof." Responded Zelda

"You mean the golden Triangle" said Lucina

"It's the Triforce. When our god created the world, they change them self into three golden triangle, when you unify the three part of the Triforce, your wish come true. I got one part of the Triforce. So… for me it's normal to still have faith in my god."

"I don't know if I can have faith in my god." Said Lucina

"Faith or not, the important thing is 'hope'" said Zelda

"Hope…" said Lucina

"If you lose all hope, then nothing can change. You arrived to change your father future, because you had hope." said Zelda

"And if you have friends alongside you nothing can stop you." added Bowser

Lucina looked at her two friends. _Hope…_ Lucina chuckled.

"Thank again. I don't know, how you arrived to always cheering me up." said Lucina

"Because we're friend." said Bowser and Zelda together.

Lucina smiled, and looked at the sky. _As long I have them, I will not lose hope._

**Hope you enjoy! Morgan is female, I know if Female Robin marry Chrom, her child will be male Morgan, but I prefer Female Morgan.  
I don't have problem with people who believe in god, but I was thinking it will be a good way create a solid bond between them.  
Please Review. If you want a character to appear in the next chapter ask me, I will try to put him on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but I was waiting for more news for Super Smash Brother. Thank for all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this.**

Lucina finally woke up for a long sleep. Like all smashers in the mansion, she help for the preparation of the tournament, even after a long sleep, she's still tired. _I never thought that preparing stages would be so hard, but when it will be finish the tournament would start, and if I win, it will prove to them that I have my place here._ She looked at Zelda's bed, but she wasn't here, there was a little letter on her bed. Lucina took it and read it.  
"Good Morning Lucina. I'm sorry today I will not help you, Link, Mario, Peach and other smashers, are going to a reunion with Master Hand. Good luck for today, and say 'Hello' to Bowser for me."  
Lucina sighed. She prepared herself for today, and left the room. Bowser was waiting for her like always. He was lean against the wall, looking downward, when he heard the door opening, Bowser raised his head, and noticed Lucina.

"Finally, I was thinking that you were already gone." said Bowser

"I'm sorry, but I was really tired. You got a 'Hello' from Zelda." said Lucina

"Yeah, she's with Master hand." said Bowser

"Why Master hand do a reunion?" asked Lucina

"Talking about the tournament." responded Bowser

"How many people are at this reunion?" asked Lucina

"I don't know… normally I should have been in this reunion, but the last reunion. How can I put this? I just have some problem with Mario." responded Bowser

"Problem…" said Lucina

"It's a long story. We should go now." said Bowser

Lucina nodded and followed Bowser. _Looks like even in this world Bowser and Mario can't get along, well… for me I wonder if I can get along with Marth since he ignored me all the time, when we were together preparing stages._ Lucina's thought were cut when she noticed Luracio and Samus together.

"Hello! Any problems?" asked Bowser

"I'm just here to tell Lucario, that he has to see the veteran from today." responded Samus

"Veteran?" asked Lucina

"People who have been in the Smash Mansion before, and come back for the new Smash brother." Responded Bowser

"But it's your turn Samus to go, and welcome the veteran." Said Lucario

"I know, but when Master hand told me who it was, and I thought it we will be better if it's you." responded Samus

"Okay… by looking at your aura I know it's not someone you dislike, but who?" asked Lucario

"You will see. Lucina you should go with him." responded Samus

"Why?" asked Lucina

"It's a good idea." responded Bowser

"But… why?" asked again Lucina

"Since he's a veteran, you should go present yourself to him, and you will have another friend in the Smash Mansion. Actually if Marth talk to him first maybe you will have some problem with him after that." responded Bowser

_I don't have a lot of problem with the others smashers. Marth ignored me, Mario don't want to talk to me since I'm a close friend of Bowser, Captain Falcon is boring…. I haven't talk to everyone, with the preparation it was difficult. I arrived to explain myself to Palutena, but of course she already knows everything, so she's not mad at me. Yeah… maybe it's a good idea.  
"_Okay, but Bowser…" said Lucina

"Don't worry about me. When you have finished, come at final destination." Said Bowser

"Thank Bowser." responded Lucina

Lucario started to walk, and Lucina followed him. She looked behind her, and Bowser and Samus were gone. _I hope I will have no problem with that person. _They finally arrived in front of the mansion's entrance, Lucina noticed a little guy with a mask.

"Meta knight, I'm glad you're here." Said Lucario

"I'm glad you're here too." responded Meta knight

"An old friend of your Lucario?" asked Lucina

"Yes, a friend and a rival." responded Lucario

"I'm sorry, I'm Meta knight, and you are?" asked Meta knight

"I'm Lucina, nice to meet you, and no I'm not Marth disguised as a female." responded Lucina

"I never thought that." said Meta knight

"Really!" yelled Lucina

"You maybe look like him, but I saw your mark on your eye." Said Meta knight

"How did you see it?" asked Lucina

"A good swordsman must know everything of his opponent only with one look." responded Meta knight

"Now, I understand Samus. This time I will win." Said Lucario

"I hope you trained yourself." Said Meta knight

"I will show you my mega evolution." said Lucario

"Mega evolution? What's that?" asked Lucina

"It's a secret." responded Lucario  
"Meta knight, I think you want to see your room. Lucina you can go help the others now, I will tack care of the rest. I will joined you later. Thanks for accompany me."

"It was a pleasured." said Lucina

"I'm looking forward to fight you." said Meta knight

Lucina smiled. Lucario and Meta knight walked away. _He didn't say to me, that I was a clone of Marth. Knowing anything of his opponent with one look… He will be a hard opponent. _Her thought were cut when she remembered that she have to go help Bowser at the final destination.  
The rest of the day was normal, she help for the preparation and nothing else, for lunch time she ate with Bowser in the park. She didn't see Zelda all day. It was finally the end of the day, and she could finally take a long rest in her room. She took of her cloths, put a white dress, and lied on her bed. She was about to sleep, when she heard the door opening. She noticed Zelda.

"Good evening Zelda." Said Lucina

"Good evening Lucina. I hope I didn't wake you up." said Zelda

"No, I just arrived a few minutes ago." Responded Lucina

Like Lucina, Zelda prepare herself for going to bed, she put a long white dress of silk, and lied on her bed.

"How was the reunion?" asked Lucina

"Very long… We talked about the tournament rules. This year it will be a team tournament. "

"Team… How many people by team?" asked Lucina

"Since Master hand doesn't want to tell us how many people were going to have this year we don't know. 3 or 2." responded Zelda

"I hope for 3. Bowser, you, and me could make a good team." Said Lucina

"You don't want to team up with Robin?" asked Zelda

"He's a good friend, but I don't want to choose between you and Bowser, and I fought a lot of time alongside him, I think it will great to change sometime, and I want to see if I can beat his strategic." Responded Lucina

"What will you do if it's a team of 2?" asked Zelda

"I don't know, I just hope that it will be a team of 3 not of 2." responded Lucina

"Well in any case I'm sure Link will asked me to team up with him." Said Zelda

"And what will you do?" asked Lucina

"I want to team up with you and Bowser, but I hope he will not be upset, if I told him that. I always team up with him for every tournament, I wonder how he will reacted, and plus telling him that I want to team up with Bowser." responded Zelda

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine." said Lucina

"Maybe your right, now we need to hope for a team of 3." said Zelda

"Yes, we just have to hope." Said Lucina

They smiled at each other, Lucina closed her eyes, and she fall asleep.

**I hope you enjoy, I need to wait for the final rooster for make the tournament begins, so please be patient. Please review  
I hope everyone know why Lucario and Meta knight are close to each other, but if you don't remember just do the Subspace Emissary one more time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay peoples, I'm back from the death... no actually, it was hard to convince 'The Death' to put internet in hell, but I made it. I know it's been a long time, since I write the last chapter of this story, but I will try to continue... Well, I will started the story after the tournament have finished, because I miss a lot of thing, so... I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

The next day, after the final day of the tournament, and the winner this time was Mario, Link, and Sonic.  
Lucina woke up in her room, and was welcome by Zelda who was already awake.

"Hello Lucina." said Zelda

"Hello, Did you sleep well?" asked Lucina

"Yeah... after I finished arguing with Link, I was able to go to sleep." responded Zelda

"Sorry... It's my fault." said Lucina

"Don't worry, I told you, that I will team up with you and Bowser. Link is still mad, but he think since I lost , I learn the lesson." declared Zelda

"And, he's wrong, right?" interrogated Lucina

"Yes, you are correct, I don't care if we have lost. This year, I have a lot of fun. » responded Zelda

"Well... We maybe lost in front of Mario's team, but I'm happy that, I was able to beat Marth. » said Lucina

"I think, he's still mad, but I'm happy for you." declared Zelda

"We should go see, if Bowser is waiting for us?" asked Lucina

"Maybe... but you know that all his children are here, so..." responded Zelda

"I know...but, who's the mother ? Bowser didn't tell me, and all his children said Peach, but..." said Lucina

"The world need mystery." declared Zelda

Lucina laughed. They both prepared each other, and left their room, Bowser was waiting in front of their door.

"Hello girls!" yelled Bowser

"You are not with your children, today?" asked Lucina

"No, I told them, I will passed the day with both of you, and they said, that they will stay in their room, building a machine for killing Mario." responded Bowser

"Did you not try to stop them?" interrogated Lucina

"No." responded Bowser

"Nevermind...What do you guys want to do today?" interrogated Lucina

"Do you have a dress for tonight." asked Zelda

"You mean for tonight party..." responded Lucina

"Yes."said Zelda

"No, I don't have one, actually I wasn't planning going to the party." declared Lucina

"Come on, you have to come, It's for celebrating the winners of the tournament." said Bowser

"Yeah... but I don't know how to dance... I learn how to fight, since I was young, but..." expressed Lucina

"Don't worry, you don't need to dance... You just need to come, and have fun with everyone, plus I'm sure you want to see Robin." said Zelda

"Wh-What are you talking about?!"yelled Lucina

"Nothing... come on let's go." said Zelda

Zelda took Lucina's hand and started to run, Bowser run after them. They finally arrived to the shop. When they where all inside the shop, Zelda started to look for a dress for Lucina.

"Really... I don't want to go to this party." complained Lucina

"Come on Lucina, I'm sure you will be beautiful in a dress." said Bowser

"But..." started Lucina

"And plus, you will see me and Peach dancing together." interrupted Bowser

"Really ? You always dance with Peach, at this party?" asked Lucina

"No, we never dance together, but this time, I'm sure we will dance together." responded Bowser

Zelda walked toward Lucina

"He always try to invited her to dance, but she always refused." whispered Zelda

"I see..." said Lucina

"Oh yeah! I found the perfect dress for you, come with me." declared Zelda

"Wait!" yelled Lucina

In no time, Zelda and Lucina were in the dresser, and Zelda was helping Lucina. Bowser was waiting outside.

"What do you think Bowser?" asked Zelda

Lucina get out, and Bowser immediately blush, and the ROB who was keeping the shop, overheated.

"It's horrible..." said Lucina

"No, you are beautiful like that." said Bowser

"Long dress are good on you, dress like Peach will be horrible on you. Plus this blue is the same colour, as your hair, so it's perfect." declared Zelda

"Did I have to wear this gloves?" asked Lucina

"You have to." responded Zelda

"As long, I don't have to dance, I guess it would be okay." said Lucina

"Me and Bowser would be here to help you." expressed Zelda

"After I dance with Peach, I will stayed with you girls." declared Bowser

"He really believe this." whispered Zelda

"For some reason, I want to come only for that." whispered Lucina

"Let's buy this dress, and prepare yourself for tonight." said Zelda

"Okay..." declared Lucina

After they arrived to repair the ROB, Lucina bought the dress, and they left the shop.

"Zelda can I ask you something?" asked Lucina

"Sure." responded Zelda

"There is not a lot of women here, so for a party he must be hard, no?" interrogated Lucina

"Yeah... It's a little hard, but master hand don't do nothing about it." responded Zelda

"Why?" asked Lucina

"Well... there is not a lot of female heroine, and famous girl, too. So..." responded Zelda

"Well they are more girl now. In the first smash bros, Samus was the only woman." said Bowser

"It was maybe hard for her." declared Lucina

"Well... she was always in her armor, like in melee. It's in brawl that she decided to fight without it." expressed Zelda

"And you with Sheik..." started Lucina

"Please...I don't want to talk about this." interrupted Zelda

"Okay..." said Lucina

"Yeah, the fact that they are the same person, and we can saw them in the same room at the same time is a little scary." whispered Bowser

"But how does she do that?" asked Lucina

"I don't know." responded Bowser

After decided to not say anything else, they all prepared for tonight party.

**Yeah... I was off for a long time, and I came back with this... I know it's short, but don't worry, I will try to put a ending to this story. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucina was in her room with Zelda preparing for tonight party. Lucina was a little nervous, and Zelda tried to comfort her, after a long time, Bowser knocked at their door, and they went together to the party.

"It's not everyday, we can saw you, with a penguin suit, Bowser." said Lucina

"And...How I am?" asked Bowser

"I think, you're great in this outfit." responded Lucina

"Thanks... Zelda you took, your white dress." expressed Bowser

"Yeah...I didn't know which dress I should take, so...I pick this one." explained Zelda

"Well...Peach will be in a pink dress again..." declared Bowser

"Pink is her favorite color, right?" asked Lucina

"Yes, that why you always saw her with pink clothes." responded Zelda

"I see..." said Lucina

They finally arrived in front a big door. Lucina became more nervous.

"I don't understand...I have been on a lot of battle field, and I was never nervous like that before." explained Lucina

"It's a new battle field, for you." said Bowser

"But, this time you don't have to use your sword, but have fun." declared Zelda

"I know..." started Lucina

"Don't worry, we will be here...and if the party became bored for you, we can go somewhere else." said Zelda

"Well...I will leave after I dance with Peach." expressed Bowser

"It's true, that I have to see this." said Lucina

"Bowser being rejected or the dance?" whispered Zelda

"Both, I will said." whispered Lucina

"It's not nice to say thing like that." declared Bowser

"Bowser...you always try to dance with her...and she always refused, and at the end, she passed the rest of the party dancing with Mario." explained Zelda

"But...it will be different tonight." said Bowser

"Well...we should enter and see." expressed Zelda

"I hope everything will be fine..." declared Lucina

Together they entered, and saw everyone was gathered around Master Hand. The place was really big, they were a lot of tables with foods, and drinks. The place have decoration, everywhere. Everyone was looking at them, Lucina blushed, and it was hard for her to continued to walk, but Bowser gently push her, and they walk toward everyone. After Master Hand, welcomed everyone, he present the three winners of the tournament, and we could finally started the party. Lucina saw Bowser walked toward Peach. Link came to Zelda, gently took her hand, and asked her if she wanted to dance with him. Zelda accepted, and she followed him. Zelda looked at Lucina and smiled to her, Lucina took this as a 'Good Luck.' Lucina slowly walked toward a table, and took some wine.

"Good evening Lucina." said a male voice.

Lucina turned around and saw Robin in a penguin suit.

"Good evening Robin." said Lucina nervously.

"You really are beautiful in this dress." declared Robin

"Thanks...Zelda, and Bowser help me, to choose it... and you are beautiful, too..." expressed Lucina

"Thank you,I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" asked Robin

Lucina immediately blushed, and didn't know what she could said."

"Are you okay, Lucina?" interrogated Robin

"I-I'm fine...It's just...I don't know how to dance..." responded Lucina

"It's fine, I will show you." declared Robin

Robin took Lucina's hand, and guided her toward the dancefloor, after Robin show the position, she and he have to take, he explained to her, what she have to do.

"I see..." said Lucina

"It's like, when you use your sword." explained Robin

"My sword?" asked Lucina

"Yes, when you fight with your sword, it's like you dance with it." responded Robin

"I think, I get it." declared Lucina

Lucina and Robin started to dance together, Lucina followed Robin's steps, and she wasn't that bad. Without releazing it, she put her head on Robin's chest, and they continued to dance.

"You are really good." said Robin

"Thanks..." declared Lucina nervously

Lucina saw Samus dancing with Skull.

"Samus is dancing with...swimsuit boy." whispered Lucina

"Swimsuit boy?" asked Robin, as he looked toward Samus and Skull

"Do you remember when I first fight him?" interrogated Lucina

"Yes, I remember." responded Robin

"Well... he was wearing a swimsuit, so...after that Bowser start to call him like that, and I think I take the habit." explained Lucina

"I see..." said Robin

"Looks like Pit is dancing with Palutena... Now that I think about it." said Lucina

Lucina started to look for Peach, and when she saw her, she was dancing with Mario. After she saw that, she started to look for Bowser, and he was near a table, eating alone. Robin followed her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" asked Robin

"It's just... I wish that Bowser could have dance with Peach..." responded Lucina

"He is your friend, so...I think you want to do something about this." said Robin

"Yeah..." started Lucina

"Lucina it's not because you are in a dress that you have to be different from you really are." explained Robin

Lucina looked at Robin, and she finally understand him, she kissed his cheek, and she walked toward Peach.

"Peach can I talk to you, for a few second?" asked Lucina

"Sure." responded Peach

Lucina and peach walked away. Zelda saw them, and continued to look at them during their conversation.

"Peach... why you don't want to dance with Bowser?" asked Lucina

"Well..." started Peach

"I know, he is your ennemy, in your world, but that doens't mean he have to be your ennemy here." interrupted Lucina

"I know that..." said Peach

"You know?" interrogated Lucina

"Yes, actually dancing with Bowser don't bother me, but Mario is..." said Peach

"I know Mario is 'special', but you should do what you really want." declared Lucina

"Do you think, I have a choice in this...Mario is the hero of my world, everyone want him to be my king...I don't want that, but I want to make everyone happy." explained Peach

"Peach, it's just a dance, it will not change a lot of thing, you just have to tell Mario, it was just to let him stop asking you to dance, or something else." said Lucina

"If I'm alone do to this, it would be strange." expressed Peach

"You don't want to be alone to do this..." declared Zelda

Lucina and Peach looked at Zelda, as she walked toward Ganondorf, she took his hand, and suddenly they both started to dance together. Lucina looked at Palutena, who was dancing with Dark Pit. Peach sighed, and she walked toward Bowser, after a short time, Bowser and Peach were dancing together. A lot of people were suprised.

"Looks like you arrive to help him." said a male voice

"Lucario... Did you were listening to us?" asked Lucina

"Yes...I was listening, and I think, you did something great." responded Lucario

"Thanks, I guess... I couldn't let him be alone like that." explained Lucina

"I see..." declared Lucario

Lucario grabbed Lucina's hand.

"Do you want to dance with a pokemon?" asked Lucario

"Sure." responded Lucina

Lucina started to dance with Lucario, and the party continued like that for a long time.

After a long time, Bowser, Lucina and Zelda, decided to leave and went to Robusto's place. When they arrived, Robusto immediately started to prepared their coffees.

"It's been a while seen we came here." said Lucina

"Yeah...a lot of thing happen between the first time we came here." explained Zelda

"But it was really funny." declared Bowser

"Bowser, Zelda...Thank you." said Lucina

"For what?" asked Bowser

"For everthing...Having both of you around me, change a lot of thing. I don't think, I will be able to arrived here, if both of you were not here." responded Lucina

"Well...in this case, I should thanks you, too." declared Zelda

"Me too." expressed Bowser

"I don't think, I changed a lot of thing..." said Lucina

"Come on, a lot of thing change." declared Bowser

"And it's only the beginning, more thing will happen." expressed Zelda

"Well...I guess you're right." said Lucina

"And plus, someone will arrive soon." declared Lucina

"Someone?" asked Lucina

"Yeah...Mewtwo should arrive soon..." responded Bowser

"Who is he?" interrogated Lucina

"You will know, when you will meet him." responded Zelda

"I guess, we just have to have some fun during the moment he arrive." said Lucina

Robusto arrived with their coffees, and they all drink together. The passed the rest of the night having fun in Robusto's place, and after a long time, they all went to sleep.

(I have my place here. Now, I sure of it...but my story here is not finish.) thought Lucina

**This is the last chapter, of this story. I'm sorry, if I can't do more chapter, it's just, I have a lot of thing to do, so...I have less time to write, so... Hope you enjoy this story. Please review.**


End file.
